Kisses Make Things Better
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Pepatah berkata sebuah kecupan bisa membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih baik. Dan kebetulan, seorang Uzumaki Naruto menggunakan pepatah ini untuk... mungkin, keuntungannya sendiri.


Naruto hanya milik Kishimoto Masashi seorang.

Warning: High school! AU, OOC, gaje, tak jelas, too fluffy, too cheesy, too cliche, etc. DLDR!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata membuka kotak obat di sudut ruangan klub sepak bola dan mengambil sebotol alkohol, beberapa buah perekat luka, dan sedikit kapas. Dengan perlahan, ia menyeret langkahnya ke arah sang kapten klub sepak bola berambut blonde –Uzumaki Naruto—yang duduk tak tenang di atas sebuah kursi lipat.

Hinata mengeluarkan desahan pelan saat meletakkan alat-alat untuk menangani luka di tangannya di atas meja di sebelah Naruto , mengambil sedikit kapas dan membasahinya dengan sedikit air bersih. Dengan sabar dan lembut, gadis itu mulai membersihkan luka di lutut Naruto setelah kapten tim sepak bola sekolah mereka terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya –jatuh dengan wajah mencium tanah terlebih dulu—di lapangan tanah di pekarangan sekolah setelah terkena _tackle_ dari Uchiha Sasuke, sang wakil kapten sendiri dalam latih tanding mereka.

Dan dari jatuh itu, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan lutut yang berdarah, pipi yang tergores sedikit dan bibir bawah yang sobek kecil.

Naruto mengernyit ketika kapas basah di tangan manager klub sepak bola itu membuat kontak dengan lututnya yang masih berdarah lengkap dengan tanah, debu, dan hal apa pun yang ada di lapangan yang masih menempel.

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku akan mencoba untuk lebih lembut," kata Hinata lirih seraya menempelkan kapas di tangannya beberapa kali ke luka di lutut Naruto.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto singkat masih sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

Setelah mengulang aksi tersebut beberapa kali kemudian beralih ke pipi si remaja lelaki dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya dengan luka di lututnya.

Tanpa bisa dihindari, wajah Hinata sedikit memerah –oke, sebenarnya tidak 'sedikit', siapa yang akan bilang 'sedikit memerah' jika sebenarnya pipi gadis itu bersemu hingga ke ujung telinga?—karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Dalam hati, Hinata berteriak senang karena bisa sampai sedekat ini dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi gadis yang rambutnya kini diikat buntut kuda itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tenang dan tidak pingsan di tempat.

Sedangkan sang pujaan hati... sepertinya sedang sibuk mengarahkan matanya ke arah lain selain wajah dan tubuh manager sepak bola cantik yang kini tengah mengurus luka-lukanya.

Entah Hinata menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi Naruto pun memerah pipinya meski tidak separah Hinata.

Setelah menyemprotkan alkohol ke kedua luka di tubuh Naruto, Hinata membuka dua buah perekat luka dan merekatkannya di lutut dan pipi sang kapten sepak bola. Terlalu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, sebuah alunan nada tanpa nama digumamkan gadis itu dengan mulut yang melengkung ke atas.

"Selesai." Hinata menepuk perekat lukanya satu kali kemudian tanpa gadis itu sadari, ia mengecup perekat luka di lutut juga di pipi Naruto.

Tubuh sang pemuda langsung berubah tegang ketika bibir tipis tapi lembut Hinata membuat kontak dengan lutut dan –yang paling parah efeknya—pipinya. Ralat, bibir Hinata hanya bersentuhan dengan perekat luka di lutut dan pipinya bukan kulit lutut dan pipinya.

Tapi tekanan yang nyaris non eksisten di kedua bagian tubuhnya itu tetap bisa membuatnya terdiam kaku. Tak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa saat otaknya lumpuh karena ia baru saja disentuh sang gadis.

Setelah menempelkan kedua kecupan tadi, Hinata baru tersadar dari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dan langsung bertindak mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan alasan di balik perbuatannya tadi. Wajah gadis itu kini memerah hingga ke leher.

"Ma-ma-ma-maafkan aku. A-a-aku biasa melakukan itu pada adikku sa-saat ia terluka." Entah karena apa, tapi volume suara gadis itu semakin kecil dan wajahnya tertunduk dalam.

Naruto menatap ke arah lain dan mulai mengusap belakang lehernya dengan canggung dan malu-malu. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku... sama sekali—"

"Ka-karena kata orang, ke-kecupan bi-bisa membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih baik." Ketika mengatakan hal tadi, kedua tangan Hinata terapit di depan dada dan mata gadis itu teralihkan ke keranjang bola di sudut ruangan yang entah kenapa menjadi jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat sekarang dari pada wajah Naruto di hadapannya.

Hinata mulai memain-mainkan jarinya dan kesunyian yang terasa amat canggung mengisi atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto tengah berusaha keras menelan ludah yang entah kenapa justru terasa seperti batu, dan ia membuka mulutnya, "Hei, Hinata."

"Y-ya, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata dengan takut-takut –atau malu-malu?—menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto karena walau bagaimana pun, tidak melihat orang saat orang sedang bicara itu tidak sopan.

Dan Hinata bisa melihat jelas tangan Naruto yang diangkat dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk tepat ke bibir bawah sang kapten sepak bola yang sobek kecil.

Hinata terdiam, beberapa pemikiran melayang-layang di pikirannya. Mungkinkah...?

"Kau tidak akan mengecup yang ini? Ini juga terluka, kau tahu..." lirih Naruto berkata.

Jika mungkin, wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan gadis itu sudah tidak tepat lagi bicaranya. Mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga gadis itu pingsan di tempat, "A-a-a-aku..."

Naruto kembali menelan ludah yang kini entah kenapa terasa seperti kopi. Pahit.

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bercanda!" Naruto menunjukkan senyuman bodohnya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap belakang kepalanya dan satunya lagi dikibaskan di depan dada.

Jujur, sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hati pemuda itu...

"Jangan menganggapnya seriu—"

Dan sebelum Naruto bahkan sempat mengedipkan matanya, sesuatu yang lembut telah menangkap bibir bawahnya dalam sebuah kecupan yang bisa dibilang cukup asal dan ceroboh. Benar-benar menjadi sebuah tanda bahwa si pengecup bukanlah seorang pro di bidang ini.

Naruto belum sempat membalas kecupan itu –heck, ia bahkan belum sempat memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap detiknya—ketika Hinata telah menarik diri darinya. Gadis itu sempat membuat kontak mata dengan iris biri laut Naruto.

"A-a-aku harap lukamu akan segera sembuh, Na-Na-Na-Naruto-_kun._" Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata menyambar tasnya di samping pintu dan berlari keluar ruang klub sepak bola secepat kilat. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya sempat mengedipkan mata tanpa membalas kata-kata gadis itu.

Naruto menyentuh bibir bawahnya yang dikecup Hinata tadi. Rasanya ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi lembut serta manis yang diberikan bibir gadis itu ketika bibir mereka menyatu. Satu hal lagi, ia juga bisa merasakan _lip gloss_ rasa _strawberry_ yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Naruto menggeram sedikit kecewa dan sedikit kesal sebelum meraih tasnya dan berjalan pulang. Tak peduli jika peralatan pembersih dan obat-obat luka masih berserakan di atas meja.

_Seharusnya tadi Hinata juga mengecup bibir atasku_, pikir Naruto, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi orang mesum.

Tapi harus Naruto akui, lukanya pasti akan lebih cepat sembuh dari biasanya.

Oh, dan mungkin Naruto tidak akan keberatan untuk sering-sering terluka saat latihan setelah ini.

* * *

That's it for today! Fluffy dan OOC banget ya? Aish, mau headbang rasanya...

Masih ada ide fic NH lain di otakku, kalo mau silakan bilang di kotak review dan aku bakal ngetik itu secepet mungkin!

Review!


End file.
